The Life of Omega
by ThetaOmegaSigma
Summary: After spending all her youth on a planet named Casania ,alone, Omega is rescued from its downfall by her father and her life begins on board the TARDIS. She gets whisked away on adventures, gets to know her parents better and meets those who soon she would closely regard as family...
1. Chapter 1

My names Charlotte and I am the Doctors daughter. He claims that he ruins people, when infact he makes them better, even though he always manages to not see it. When I was 2 days old he sent me away to grow up on Casania which now is gone, it got destroyed by the Daleks when I was 13 years and 31 days old. On the day it got destroyed he came for me. Been living in the tardis for 5 months and I love it. My father doesn't like me loving it, he sent me away to grow up without knowing that the tardis exists ;he wanted to me grow up believing I didn't have anything and I couldn't go everywhere. And I did.  
"Good morning Doctor. How are you?" I asked.  
"The same as ever, that being amazing of course," said the doctor as he turned to face me "How are you?"  
I smiled at his reply "Fine I guess," I yawned "Still a little tired actually. Spent a lot of the night researching."  
"Researching what? Curiousity killed the cat, or in my case myself. Long story!"  
"Names" I replied bluntly ignoring his comment about curiosity killing him because I have heard it all before.  
"Names? Whatever for? You have one, you don't need another." He explained as he switched on the monitor and peered at it.  
"That's it. I have a name but I don't have a second one. Humans have second names and I can't help but want one, so for your information I was looking at some."  
"Sutton..." The doctor whispered as he flicked a lever and danced around the console.  
"What? Sutton? What are you on about. What's your name? And I know you can't tell me, but I personally think you won't and River knows it so why can't I? Buuuuuut, that's not the name I am on about, I mean the humany wumany cover name."  
"I said Sutton, it's some place on Earth and I believe I have been before a couple of times. My real real name I will not tell you because I don't want to. John Smith is my ,what you would call, disguise name. Any questions? No gooooood!" He spoke at a million miles an hour.  
Casually, I sat down on a step and watched him.  
"I have questions! Sutton is that what you want my name to be? I am not having that! I have never been to Sutton and for starters there's way too many T's! C'mon I mean 4 T's, you serious." I argued.  
The doctor stopped, walked around the console and gradually crouched down in front of me.  
"Your forgetting a name. Amelia. Charlotte Amelia Sutton. How about Cas for short? Because your full name is a mouthful is it not?." He grinned and tapped me on the nose. He got up and carried on what he was doing. "So where too?"

**_Well this is my first fanfiction, it really is just going to be a few adventures and random stuff. All reviews are much appreciated, I have the rest written and ready to upload._**

**_~Omega._**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood up, and walked towards him as he was gesturing ; he pointed at the monitor whilst looking at me. On the monitor were three planets. The first one was huge, the colour green with little yellow flecks, the second was medium sized, it was sky blue with sea blue rings and the final planet was tiny and yellow with orange flecks.

In my head I was doing ip dip do which wasn't helping much because it never ended on the planet I wanted to go to, so after a few minutes I got that I was wasting time. I laughed.

"What was that laugh about?" The doctor asked over my shoulder.

"I said that I was wasting time."

"I never heard you, unless I missed it being said, then again it's not like me to miss things. " he looked shocked and started tapping his ears frantically.

"In my head. We are in a time machine so I wasn't sure if I could even waste time."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"WHERE TOO?" He yelled, obviously excited.

My attention turned back to the monitor and the planets that spun on it.

"Aguan please." I decided and pointed to the middle blue planet.

Suddenly, the doctor spun around on the spot and looked at me all confused. I stood awkwardly for a few minutes before he spoke.

"How'd you know it was called Aguan?It isn't on the monitor and I certainly didn't tell you."

"I take after my father with my knowledge of planets. I guess I know a lot of planets." I stood tall as I spoke and straightened my imaginary bow tie, I caught the cheeky look on his face "Oh no, please no trivia!" I begged.

"How many hours in a day there?"

"7.7 hours."

"Average daily temperature?"

"27 degrees of course."

"Language spoken?"

"Aguanese, not that that really matters because the tardis translates it anyway so they speak English. But not technically because techni-" I was half way through explaining as he put his finger on my lips.

"Ok ok. I get it. Your just like your handsome father!" He exclaimed as he removed his finger from my lips. I let out a giddy giggle and waltzed around the console flicking levers and slamming down buttons in the correct sequence.

"Well I obviously take after my lovely mother and father!" I muttered as I snatched the monitor and read the gallifreyan circular language on screen.

**Yay, part two all in one day! They aren't particularly long and I have had this one written for a while! Ahh, the mystery of her alias Omega, its all under wraps! Next part soon!**

**~Omega.**


	3. Chapter 3

As if on cue River walked down the stairs in a white vest, denim shorts and white gladiator sandals. She caught my attention and I stopped pressing the buttons.

"Hello sweeties! Where are we off this time?!" River asked, she is almost as giddy as me.

Behind me the Doctor scrabbled at the buttons I forgot to keep pressing and the tardis flung to the right sending me flying over the doctor, over the railings and onto the lower floor.

"Really well done Cas, since your concentration span is so short you nearly crashed the tardis into the 1860's and I don't want to go back there in a hurry!" the doctor scolded. Slowly, I sat upright on the floor and rubbed my head.

"Ouch." I whispered.

"Sarcasm always has suited you Doctor. Who's Cas anyway?" She asked curiously.

When I managed to get to my feet I felt all sore and achey, I opened my eyes and saw the swing underneath the glass floor and decided to sit on it.

"Ow, I am going to have bruises everywhere soon!" I exclaimed.

"Hello, who's Cas?" She repeated rather impatiently.

"Our daughter River, I personally love it!" The doctor laughed and typed something into the typewriter "Don't you?"

"Hmm... I just don't know where you got it from. There's no Cas in Charlotte?" River spoke.

"Oh well, he's given me two more names after I complained. Which I'm starting to regret!" I stated as I leant forwards and backwards, making the swing swing higher and faster.

"Let me guess. Amelia, after my mother and your mother in law, and Sutton because its that little place on earth we visited." River said as she helped the doctor pilot the tardis.

"Hah I really do love you River! We are going to Aguan! Cas' idea mind" the doctor spoke between breaths as he was finding it difficult to flip the stiff leaver. I gave the leaver that name, after me failing to pull it the last time it needed pulling. Looking upwards through the glass floor, I saw him struggling and just to his left I saw river laughing silently.

"Maybe abit of Oil?" I called up.

He looked straight at me through the floor with his 'haha very funny' face on.

"No ordinary oil would work though would it?" I whispered.

"Correct." He growled just as the lever flicked down.

As the the lever flicked the tardis flung around, it was the doctors typical flying, out of the corner of my eye I saw River flick the other, not so stiff, opposite lever down. The journey became a lot more smooth.

"This is better!" I said as I left the swing and walked up stairs, still rubbing my head for self comfort. River winked at me and flopped down into a chair, the doctor saw her wink over his shoulder and turned to face her.

"Did you touch something!?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope sweetie of course not, just admiring your flying dear." She lied with her eyes shut and her arms crossed.

"Aaaahhaa you see I saw you pull the lever. So you were lying." He scolded. "Don't touch anything! Not when I, myself, am flying!"

"Sorry sweetie, but I do hate a bumpy ride."

The tardis landed and my eyes darted towards the door. My parents laughed and both came over and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled to myself.

"Curiousity killed the cat, or in my case myself." I repeated.

**_Ahh, the Omega alias is still a mystery. It's not a fancy mystery, Whovians might of already figured it out. It's all abit boring at the moment. Don't worry, it all picks up soon. _**

**_Reviews are really much loved, I want to know your opinions!_**

**_~Omega. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Like a maniac, I ran over to the doors and threw them open. Immediately I gasped at the view of a singular tall snow capped chocolate brown mountain surrounded by ice blue sea.

"Your acting like you have never been to another planet before sweetie!" River said and chuckled.

I turned around, angered by her comment "I just haven't been to this planet before." I growled.

"Fair point I guess." River muttered, admitting defeat.

In reply I simply nodded once.

"Oooo before I forget again. I have been going that alot recently, this is for you." The Doctor mumbled as he searched his pockets. He had his concentrated face on, his pockets must be huge.

He threw the item at me and as it hurtled towards me I simply, unblinkingly moved my right arm to catch it.

"Instinctive, only your arm moved and you didn't even flinch. I have to say I'm impressed!" He explained at the speed of light.

I reeled my right arm in and opened my hand. In it lay a military dog tag, it was stainless steel, not a scratch on it and engraved on it was 'Charlotte' in fancy handwriting. It was beautiful in my eyes.

"For me? Really? Thankyou! One question though..." I paused. "Why? I didn't ask for it, not that I am being ungrateful because I aren't and I love it, but yeah,... Why?" I crammed it in my jeans pocket casually.

"I aren't going to spell it out to you, it's a sort of test. Use yer' noggin Cassie!" He yelled at the top of his lungs waving his hands in the air and then frantically tapped his head. River just stood there and nodded. The Doctor pushed past me and River wasn't far behind, it suddenly became obvious to me that they had already been here before.

I myself strolled out shutting the deep blue door behind me, I ran my finger around the edge of the 's Ambulance badge and turned to face the new Planet before me. Red grass swayed in the mid-day breeze and children stampeded through it playing what looked like tag.

"Keep up! Look who's here!" The Doctor called from down the gravel path.

"By that he means, his old friend. Come along dear." River gestured from a few paces back. Trees with purple triangular leaves lined the edges of the path my parents had walked down, the gravel crunched loudly as my military style ankle leather boots walked over it. It all round felt alien, different.

When I caught up with my speedy parents, they where gossiping about god knows what. Two minutes later after endless moaning about the atmosphere, I impatiently kicked the Doctor in his left shin, trying to gain his attention. He groaned, then coughed interrupting the conversation that had carried on without him.

"... And this, is my-" the Doctor began.

"Our, sweetie, our. I'm here for once." River corrected, turning to him with a cocky smirk on.

"Yes, our daughter." He finished.

There was a brief second of silence as this strange looking man looked me over. Strange, being the fact that his skin was lime green with yellow flecks dotted around, his eyes closely resembled a cats with long jet black slits for pupils and a golden surround. His fashion sense was much to be desired, his raggedy leather trousers, which had tears all down the long leg, and a bare chest. Humanoid appearance but with a donkey like tail, miniature goat horns and a long brunette plaited braid running down his back to just above his bum, Altogether his appearance closely resembled that of one of the three planets displayed on the monitor earlier.

"Ah, that explains much. What is your name?" He asked politely and crouched down to my level, after all he was 6ft.

I gaped my mouth open ready to speak but it was covered by the Doctors clammy hand.

"Her name is Ch-" he was cut off mid-sentence by myself.

"Omega, Omega Sigma. Nice to meet you, I can speak for myself because I do have a fully functioning mouth." I explained and held out a hand expecting a hand shake, instead I got a little kiss. I blushed and River laughed, the Doctor remained silent.

**Has Charlotte aka now known as Omega struck a nerve? Actually I have no idea, I haven't got anything else written down. I will continue to work when I have a spare moment. Reviews are like a drug to me. **

**~Omega. **


	5. Chapter 5

The strange man went on ahead at a very fast pace, I was struggling to keep up, but the Doctor and River were having no trouble at all.

"Excuse me?!" I panted from behind "but, what's your name?"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and I was expecting some deadly secret to be told.

"My name is Frazer, Omega, it's a pleasure to meet you. But hurry now for it is getting late and we have to get you all some sort of accommodation. I know just the place."

We had long since left the gravel path, now we were walking on a tangerine coloured dirt path beside a abandoned concrete road. Frazer kept repeating that 'Thornville Inn' was just around the coming corner. As I turned the corner my eyes were set upon a old Manor, with white crumbling walls and condensation covering the bay windows. My breath was now visible and I shuddered, suddenly it had dropped cold.

"Here, take it, I'll be fine." The Doctor whispered near my ear as he rested his tweed jacket upon my shoulders.

"Thanks, but there's really no need." I thanked, gripping the jacket and wrapping it around myself, hugging it close.

Knocking on the door, Frazer turned to us.

"Mrs Montograyney owns this place. It really is grand despite its rather shabby looking exterior. Oh yes, your clothing ladies is definitely not expectable so don't be offended if Miss Montograyney asks you to change." He spoke as he looked me and my mother over.

My outfit consisted of a white vest which my spotty bra showed through quite awkwardly, baggy camouflage trousers with my heavy, jet black leather ankle boots, covering the bottoms of my trousers.

"That's fine, I could do with a change, I'm freezing in this." River spoke with relief, gesturing towards her summery outfit.

"Speak for yourself..." I muttered.

"Now now Omega, respect the traditions of this planet." My father ordered pulling me a face.

"Fine." I huffed.

Suddenly the door opened and underneath the arched doorway, stood a blonde haired, roughly 27 year old female with the same skin as Frazer.

"Sorry, Mrs Montograyney isn't around Frazer, but would you all care to come in?" She asked sweetly.

**I know it's a pretty short chapter but hey ho! Reviews are loved. Chapter Six being written at the moment! **

**~Omega.**


	6. Chapter 6

The lobby was grand, crystal chandeliers hung from the smooth cream ceiling. Each and every crystal reflected the light from the candles which were dotted around them.

"Where is she?" Frazer asked, lacking all of his past politeness.

"Frazer, she left but three hours ago to collect her bulk order of logs for the fires in the rooms. Mrs Montograyney left me in charge, so may I ask what it is you want at this time of night?" The strange young lady asked letting out a yawn.

I glanced at my watch, 10:37pm.

"Lilliya, I will take one family room and my usual room." Frazer told.

Lilliya nodded cheerfully and gestured me to follow "Maybe your daughter would like to choose your room whilst you two relax on the sofas, it is yet another cold night, the fire will warm you."

My mother, father and Frazer all collapsed onto the silky sofas, all in turn letting out a sigh of relief.

The corridors were just as grand as the Lobby, with similar chandeliers on the ceiling. Beneath my boots, ruby red carpet runner was in the center of the old wooden flooring and I felt all royal.

"Very funny outfit you have on there, all females should wear dresses only, pats are strictly not allowed. But don't worry, in my wardrobe I should have some of my old dresses from when I was your age. One of them I know will suit you. What's your name, I never asked?" Lilliya spoke breaking the silence, her dress was like the old ones you see in period films, a tight lilac corset with little glass buttons down the center and golden flowery embroidery was scattered around beside them, with the silky lilac skirt part coming out from under the corset. Her skirt was long so I had to watch my step so I didn't trip over on it and her blonde locks hung tightly on her shoulders.

"Oh yes, sorry, it's my first time on Aquan, so I aren't familiar with all the laws and rules and stuff. Omega, Omega Sigma, it's a pleasure to meet you Lilliya, your names pretty. What are you to Mrs Monto whatever?" I answered, still gazing around the corridors. Lilliya stopped in front of a sky blue door with a glass knob, she rested her hand upon it.

"Mrs Montograyney?"

"Yes, that!" I exclaimed.

"For I am her orphaned niece. I had no one else after my grandparents refused me. I owe everything to her."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. And Frazer?"

"It's fine, why would one know, for we have never met until this evening. Frazer? He is my brother, Mrs Montagrayney's nephew. She is all we have now. Anyway, this is the first room, I think I need not show you the others, this one is my favourite!" Lilliya turned the knob and pushed the door.

Once opened it revealed a room perfect for us, the view for the window was the sea which stretched on for as far as the eye could see, one double bed with plump matching sky blue pillows and covers and in the corner was a matching but singular bed.

"You are right, this one is perfect, it's adorable." I gasped as my jaw dropped.

"Let's go tell your parents that you found the right room, shall we?"

**Sorry for multiple grammar and spelling mistakes throughout the entire story! I wrote this on my iPad so my fingers sometimes miss with add letters without my knowing. Apologies! Next part up soon. **

**~Omega. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, hey, hey! It's my birthday today, so I was SORTOF busy, but I got bored at the same time and decided to write something! It's not very good, but it's better than nothing.**_

. ?cataId=PD&productid=973513&imgindex=2

When I re-entered the room, I saw the Doctor and River, dosing off on the couch.

"Why don't you save sleeping for later, I thought you never got tired " I called for across the reception of this alien hotel.

They jumped out of their sleepy mood suddenly, as if they were just returning from a distant daydream.

"No, I don't, that was weird." The Doctor murmured, rubbing his eyes with his finger tips.

I ran over to where they were and decided to declare the news.

"I found it, I found it! Our room, well if I was being completely truthful, Lilliya showed me it, and then I chose it. Oh mother, you will love it!" I said as I drew her in for a hug.

"I am sure I will sweetie! Come now, why don't we go now? Me and your father have already nearly dosed off, how about we sleep in a proper bed?" She yawned and took my hand in hers. Beside her, the Doctor took her free hand.

"I trust you will not be needing me, I think you know the way now?" Lilliya asked, gesturing towards the door.

"I think." I replied smiling, tugging my parents towards the door.

The walk to the room, was long and silent; all I could hear was our breathing, you could hear a pin drop.

Just like Lilliya had done before, I pushed open the door, revealing the blue paradise within.

Surprisingly, they didn't seem too amazed at the beautiful room, and trudged over to the double bed, collapsing onto it and drifted off to sleep.

A noise, a scream woke me in the middle of the night, and I bolted upright in my bed. To my right, I saw them together, just sleeping. It's weird, to think that almost a year ago, I was alone on my home planet surrounded by Daleks that were hunting me down. Word of my existence got out, they tracked me and so many died in their hunt for me. It still haunts me.

As I got out of my bed, I slipped back into my boots and headed towards the door, tiptoeing my way along. Reaching for the door, I pulled it open slowly in an attempt not to wake everyone up. The door let out a long, loud, creak causing River to turn. My breathing was so slow, I couldn't even hear myself.

I shut the door, turned right and headed down past a few doors. From no-where, Lilliya grabbed me by my arm.

"How funny, I was just going to fetch you, your clothing, as I said once before, is quite un-acceptable, I have a dress ready and waiting for you in my quarters, it's quite lovely" she beamed.

She steered me to her room, her hands on my shoulders. Surprisingly, her grip was tight and firm, her appearance was quite misleading.

Once inside her room, I noticed just how rich this small family was, it can't of all been from the Hotel, could it?

On the bed, laid a beautiful dress, it was turquoise with little jems, sequins and glitter all over it, it had a princessy' appearance.

It was turquoise with a tight laced up corset and long trailing skirt; all turquoise and shimmering in the light.

Lilliya squeezed my feet into a pair of old white heels, walking was not an easy task, and I found myself missing my more comfortable attire.

"Beautiful, you know fit in with the requirements of females. Very nice indeed. Yes." She gasped in awe.

My hair was hanging tightly in blonde coils over my shoulders.

"Right." I sighed and my eyes looked at the chair where my clothes lay.

"You look much better in what you are wearing now, you can keep those an wear them again, perhaps once you have left the planet." She advised, shoving the clothes into my arms.

"Yeah, I guess." I stumbled over to the door, heaved it open and walked back to our family room.

_**Also, there's a link to a dress that I like and think, that I was going for in the story. Be sure to read again, REVIEWS ARE NEEDED PLEASE**_


End file.
